Samurai Legends Wars And Story's pt2
by kenshi yumariko 09
Summary: Chapter 2 ending and beginning to Chapter3


."right kenshi" the man smiled, and moved to kenshi and hugged him, "it has been to long, and i do hope you have not forgotten me" the man was still smiling as he watched kenshi's expression, kenshi could feel a deep connection, but how..., Kenshis expression changed dramaticly as he looked the man in the eyes, "i feel as though i have known you for so long...but...your name has eluded me.." he frowned as the man did so to. "you have forgotten...brother..." the man looked towards the ground, relizing that there was some sort of a mistake, obviously a block of sense in kenshi, "i..i...am unsure of who you are sir" kenshi stuttered, there was somehting baffeling to this man, he was tall light in colour, his hair was black and long and was very sleek, it seemed to be as a live as he was, his eyes were a soft winter blue, and his appearance was estatic, General Osaki and KuroMatsu stoped and looked at Kenshi waiting for him to wave them off, letting them know that he was alright, so Kenshi waved them off and they moved back down to the war camp. it was night fall now, as Kenshi was still there with the man, "Kenshi...a long long time ago, when i was your age, i met your father, he taught me the way of the sword as did i to you, he was a noble and very honorable man, a samurai legend in stone, my name is Akimoto Iguchi, i am a ronin just like you," Akimoto was looking into the camp now, watching the fires begin to burn against the darkness that now proceeded its way down to the lower lengths of the camps bending ends, he could see the battle of OkaSaka begining to unfold before him, Kenshi would be in grave danger and so would his men, Akimoto looked at Kenshi whos eyes seemed to glow with visions, Akimoto touched kenshi on the shoulder "Kenshi...your past still haunts you..." he was worried, he could feel something deep within Kenshi killing him slowly, "Akimoto...i know you...i have known you since i was a young little boy, honestly trying to get by in my own little world, after my parents had gone off to live in another village leaving me behind to find my way around" Kenshi was speaking soflty and looking down at the ground, trying to make sense of his feelings, "Kenshi...that village..that you passed as you came down into the moutain pass...your parents lived there, when you were born, the village was attacked by the Katmaitakans, a raiding force large enough to storm the largest Uhadai castle from wisteria to muzumakai, they killed your parents in search for you, but your parents were smart enough to hide you from them , and General Osaki soon after the battle, came and gathered you...OkaSaka..is going to be a brutal battle Kenshi, I wish you the best of luck, i will see you on the feild" Akimoto bent his knees and began to run down the mountain pass, back down to his home that lay against the old reckage of what once was a Katmaitakan outpost, he was going to wait for the morning to come and join Kenshi in battle. Kenshis eyes were filled with tears, as he fell to his knees looking into the dirt, he clutched his blade and unsheathed it, he began yelling " Katmaitakans...OkaSaka Will Fall To My Blade" he fell to the ground again and resheathed his blade, an hour passed as he returned down to the base. "Kenshi...OkaSaka is preparing for war, someone informed them of us" General Osaki said sternly, he knew there would be a brutal battle en force.

Chapter III "OkaSaka Reborn"

"shit...shit..." Fujiki Yokomizo whispered to himself as he slipped in between and around trees, "fuck if they catch me im screwed" he was running full pelt avoiding trees, Fujiki was a new ninja in training and he was sent into OkaSaka to do a assaination against one of the main generals at the commanding station..his name was Hatano Kishimoto, known for killing massive amounts of people without a second glance, also accused of razing judai and katai.."ahhhh...why did they send me " he rolled his eyes back and began breathing heavyer, he looked back then..foreward hitting a tree, "ahhh...god why did you put that there" he was bleeding now from his upper forhead and was begining to get a little dizzy from the impact, he got up and began running again, seeings he was dizzy he didnt see a cliff that had just appeared in front of him, he fell down the side of the cliff, but regained balance and rode down, he landed in a small open feild, where there appeared to be nothing, just more trees and foliage, he sat down where he had landed and looked around, when an arrow whizzed by his head "holy shit..." he rolled over to his side, as blood ran down his face "oh crap im bleeding" he strained his eyes to try and see the wound as an arrow hit him in the chest penetrating his armour, he fell backwards and fainted. fujiki awoke to the sound of marching, the sound of deep breaths and the sound of well, profanity, he knew profanity like the back of his hand obviously, "fuck..." he whispered to himself looking around him, "where the hell am i.." he looked up, his teenage face peering out from a large thicket of bushs, he stood up slowly, to find that he was in a camp, his armour was off, and his wound was patched up, "you know..with a mouth like that people will think wrong of you" Akimoto laugh, and so did kenshi as they jumped off from a smaller cliff near by, "wha...oh ahem" fujiki cleared his throat and stood at attention "i am specialist ninja Fukiki Yokomizo" he said proudly a smile beaming off from both sides of his mouth, "haha..calm down fujiki, my name is Akimoto Iguchi, and this is my dear and close friend Kenshi Yumariko, we found you early this morning, you had been shot through the chest, what did you do" Akimotos eyebrows were raised and he was smiling as was Kenshi, "i..i was sent on a mission to kill hatano kishimoto." he sighed.."sadly...i failed, and i got chased down this embankment" he through himself to the ground."man what kind of a ninja goofs up like that "..he folded his arms as Akimoto and Kenshi both sat besides him, "ahh, a ninja may be important only for what he can do, but right now your not on a mission so do not worry, we will take care of you, ok?" Akimoto said assuringly his voice calm and convincing. "Hey!"..."Hey! Hey! you" yelled a villager from a small local village nearby, "i thought there were no villages near OkaSaka.."kenshi asked Akimoto inquisitively. "i the same" Akimoto shrugged, "hey...i need to talk to you guys" the villager was panting and heaving as he finally stoped infront of Akimoto and Kenshi, "whew..." the man whipped his brow, as kenshi and akimoto sat there watching him attentively, "i need some help...my chickens got loose, i mean there all over the place and i cant get a damned one of them to go back in.." the man closed his eyes then opened them again, sighing heavily. "hmmm, im sorry sir, that is some trouble, hey fujiki what say we go and help this man" Akimoto finished and sat up, smiling at the villager:my name is Akimoto Iguchi" he reached out to shake the mans hand , the villager to it and shook back " my name is Shimazaki" he smiled,"so are you guys in on helping me" he raised his eyebrows , the all answered "yes" at the same time, and walked on over to Shimazaki's abode, it was a nice sized farmland twenty five acres cross route, "right over here" shimazaki grinned as he showed them a enclsed fence where maybe a fifty chickens were layed scattered all over the place, " let me at em" fujiki interupted loudly grinning with his childish sense.


End file.
